The present invention relates to a multilayer article comprising the coextrusion product of a polyester and polycarbonate.
Currently, there is a large commercial interest in the packaging industry for containers which are able to be heated in both conventional hot air ovens and microwave ovens. Polyesters and particularly polyethylene terephthalates are being employed in an increasing number of such applications. Unfortunately, to obtain the desired impact strengths, these containers have generally been constructed from relatively thick materials (e.g., 40 mils or more). The use of such thick materials adds substantially to the cost of the container. It therefore is desirable to provide articles for conventional and microwave use that provide improved strengths over the polyester articles which utilize less plastic.